


Winter Comfort

by Yuma310



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas jokes, Cold, Cunnilingus, Dirty Jokes, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Humor, Mistletoe, Ripped Clothing, Romance, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, lovemaking, serious relationship, snow blizzard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/pseuds/Yuma310
Summary: Jake was thinking about how to spend his holidays with only a few people. Feng has her favorite Christmas sweater, but something happened to it. David and Kate are at odds with each other on how to decorate the tree and keep the group entertained. Jane, Ace, Adam and Laurie
Relationships: Feng Min/Jake Park, Kate Denson/David King





	1. The set up

Jake woke up from drinking with David. He went to the dining room to watch tv. David and Adam was sleeping on the floor. They too had been drinking. He didn't really care about the ladies. Feng Min on the other had, was strongly on Jake's mind. She was a bit childish when he first met her, but Feng had changed over the trials into a mature woman who aided Jake and the other survivors little by little. Remarkably, Feng had won Jake's heart. He got dressed to go to the woods to hunt. He also took his cell phone that Feng brought him just in case anything went wrong. 

"Hmmmm.....It's very nice outside.. This maybe the perfect day for hunting..." Jake assumed

As Jake traveled down south to find deer or buffalo, he spotted a black crow..

"Hi, my little friend.....I miss you so much." Jake carefully held the crow and admired it... The crow was very trusting of Jake. The calm spirit was glowing between them until Jake's phone rang. Sadly the Jake's small friend fled away in fear..

"Damn it David! YOU of all people!" Jake sneered out of anger. Jake hated it when someone disrupts him while being with the black crows because Jake considered the black birds as his family. Nevertheless, he answered. It was Feng.

"Hello.." 

"Hi Jake, I hope I didn't call at a bad time." 

"No, not really.... What's up?" 

"Well, David and Ace wants to have another movie night, now I know you don't really want David around, but Ace and Adam were the ones whom invited him." 

"Shit! That Asswhipe!!!" Jake Shook his head. 

"I know baby... I know..." Feng agreed. 

"If they want this thing at my place, They're seriously mistaken..." Jake objected. 

"No.. You have it all wrong... Kate wanted to have the movie night at her cabin." 

"Kate has a cabin... Good!" Jake sighed out of relief. "So when is this party?"

"It will at night around 8pm. "

"I hope you're not going to wear that game sweater that you so love, Feng, You wear it every christmas party we went to." Jake retorted. 

"Awwww... Man.... Don't start now Jake.. I hadn't went searching yet..." Feng Playfully whined... 

"For once, I want you to wear something sexy and no video games tonight ok? Feng? I mean it."

"Why Jake? ... Nevermind....I will think of something different tonight ok?" 

"Ok. I will not only hold you to it, but I'll be watching you." Jake demanded. 

"Fine... You win." Feng gave in. "So I will see you tonight ok? Baby?" 

"Cool! see ya. remember, no video games tonight because I'm planning something special for just us.." Jake said. 

"Ok... Bye..." Feng said

"Bye" Jake said and hung up the phone. He continued on his activities. 

(Night at Kate's Cabin) 

Jake was one of the first ones to arrived at Kate's place. He rang the doorbell. Kate Answered. 

"Hi Jake!" Kate greeted as she hugged him which Jake shrugged. 

"Hi Kate.. Feng here?" Jake asked hoping that Feng would be here. 

"No. Actually everyone is here so far, Jane and Feng is not here yet, but they're on their way." Kate answered. Ace went to the front door with his bottle of beer. 

"Hey Bear Boy!!" Ace cheered happily. Jake looked at him confused of Ace's drunk state. Ace tried to hug Jake, but he vomited on the floor The Saboteur looked in disgust. 

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up." Kate said grabbing a towel and a bottle of lysol. 

(Feng and Jane arrived)

The two women arrived at the cabin. Everyone greeted them, however Jake was staring at Feng as she placed the groceries on the table in the kitchen. 

"I'm glad you two are here because the guys are driving me crazy! Especially David!" Kate complained. 

"I know how that can be Kate...David can be roaring lion sometimes..." Feng Agreed. Feng gave kate the food to prepare for the night. Jane went to help Feng and Kate as well. 

" Is Ace here? I hope he didn't get too drunk before I got here..." Jane said.. 

"TOO LATE Jane... He already had two bottles of beer. That gut vomited three times.. I had to clean up after his ass..." Kate angrily said. Jane looked in disappointment. 

"Fuck! Ace ruined that christmas suit I made for him..." Jane said. 

"Don't let it get to you Jane. Ace will be alright.. We gotta make sure he doesn't get anymore beers." Feng encouraged. " Where's Laurie by the way?" 

"Laurie is in one of my bedrooms.. She's was tired from traveling." Kate said. "I think we should not wake her right now." 

"You're right." Jane agreed. 

"Ok Ladies. I got this. You two should enjoy yourselves. I will do the cooking." Kate suggested. 

"Ok, If you need anything, feel free to call us." Jane said. The tv star grabbed Feng and went to the dining room.


	2. Hot Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group went to watch some movies. They're enjoying this movie night so far. Later the group would eventually have quarrels.

(Hours Later)

The group began watching movies and eating dinner. As they enjoyed the refreshments, David suddenly brought out the whisky and vodka. He introduced them to everyone. 

"Ya All wants some man?" David Asked. He then looked at Feng and Kate.. 

"Come On ladies, You know they're good. You both had them before....In your pasts anyway." David taunted

Kate and Feng were offended by David's rude remarks. Jake looked at the guy in a livid way. 

"This isn't necessary David. To throw the actions of our past in our face, You've done the same thing too. Kind of hypocritical don't you think mate?" Feng retaliated. 

Everyone was surprised that Feng was standing up to David. Jake smiled at Feng. He was proud of her. David rolled his eyes of slight embarrassment, trying to save face. 

"Maybe, but who was bar-hopping after losing games?" David retorted. 

"Says the man who made a lifestyle of it after getting his ass whooped constantly..." Feng mocked 

David was stunned by the fact that Feng was standing up for herself and Kate. Time after time, David would insult Feng and Kate because of their backgrounds. David was taken by surprise, but he was secretly turned on by it. Therefore, He withdrew. "I rest my case.." David said and went outside to smoke. 

Jake came over to Feng and Kissed her. Kate gloated as she watched David left in delicious satisfaction.

"I'm proud of you Feng. You really clowned that asswipe." Jake Cheered. "Now the dog tucked his tail between his legs and left outside to lick his wounds, we can watch the movies." 

"Right on Jake!" Kate agreed. 

"I HEARD THAT!!" David shouted in anger. 

David immediately smashed his cigarette and walked back in to deal with Jake. The bull was ready for a fight. David hated when people degrade him like a dog. Being called a dog was one of his triggers. 

"You always have something to say, but lack the balls to say it to my face?! Crowboy!!" David yelled. The fighter was already tipsy, but it didn't stop him from wanting to fight. 

"Shut the fuck up! You always gotta fuck up a party night and throwing jabs at people because of their past!" Jake retaliated.

"At least I say it to their faces while you do your ritual crow-fucking in the middle of nowhere. You had it all in your past didn't you?! You pretend to be poor crybaby bastard around us, but You're not poor! The Hen was born with a golden egg! But, he threw it all away for birdshit! WHAT A WASTE. I guess daddy was right, You're a crackling weak all along... PITIFUL!" David roared... 

Jake fummed in rage. "MOTHERFUCKER!! I'll KILL YOU!!" Jake launched a brutal punch at David's eye.

David leaned back by the impact of Jake's punch. In retaliation, David tackled Jake on the floor Punching him in the nose. As Jake's nose began to bleed, David kneed him in the groin which Jake recoiled in pain. David then grabbed him by the throat, Choking him. 

"KILL ME?! HEN BOY?! I'LL SNAP YOUR FUCKING NECK! THEN I"LL FRY YOU!!" David growled as he violently squeezed Jake's neck. 

Adam tried to get David off of Jake, but David brutally shoved the teacher out of the way. Adam hit his head on the brick wall. Jane cried as she rushed to the teacher. 

"ADAM! ADAM! Wake up!!" Jane shouted. as she examined his head and blood came gushing out of his head. "OH MY GOD!!!" 

Everyone was in a crazed panic. Finally, Feng grabbed a tranquilizer needle from her bag. As Jake was losing conscious, Feng rushed towards David and Impaled him with the syringe. "Stop David! ENOUGH!!" Feng screamed hoping the syringe would put him out. David struggled to reclaim control, he grabbed Feng's wrists, which Feng yelled out of fear. David suddenly collapsed from the tranquilizer and fell to the floor. Feng rushed to Jake's side. She opened his mouth to help him breathe. She gave him CPR to revive Jake, but he passed out too. 

"ADAM'S OUT! FENG CALL THE POLICE!" ACE Demanded. Everyone looked at him out of stupidity. 

"Ace, You have you lost your brain?! We Still trapped in the entity!" Kate Sneered. 

Feng, who hadn't heard tried to grab her cell, but someone stopped her and grabbed her wrist..... It was Jake..

"NO...." He whispered.. Feng hugged him out of relief. "Jake! you're awake...." Feng said softly. 

Jake looked at everyone surrounding Adam. Jake was concerned for Adam.

"What happened to him? Let me guess, he was trying to stop David.." Jake said

"Correct. David shoved him so hard that Adam fell back and hit his head on the brick of the chimney." Feng said. We all saw it... That's why I had to tranquilize David. He was out of control. I'll explain later, right now we need to get you healed up and aid Adam. Let's clean that sexy face of yours." 

"I'll be fine Feng...You go help the others take care of Adam." Jake insisted. Feng agreed. 

Feng went to the others and assisted Adam. Kate went to get a first aid kit and handed it to Jane. The tv star wrapped the bandage around Adam's head to stop the bleeding, prior to sanitizing it with alcohol and peroxide. They finally lifted Adam up on the couch to secure his head. 

Hours had passed and miraculously, Adam regained conscious. He looked at everyone except David, who was still out from the needle. Jake who made a speedy recovery walked back and stood next to Feng. Jane kneeled by Adam. The teacher spoken first. 

"Hey....Why...everyone-" Adam tried to speak, but Jane cut him off. "Don't talk Adam....Just rest.. ok?" Adam nodded. 

"I think we all should let him rest for now. Jane's right." Jake suggested grabbing Feng. 

"Before we go, We need to cage that animal!" Kate said, angrily looked at David. 

"Yeah that's a good idea! Jake would you help me?" Ace asked. Jake rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. "Yeah man.." 

The two men tied David to a chair with hardware ropes to prevent him from being free. 

"How long will David be before he wakes up?" Jane asked Feng. "At least two hours." Feng said. 

"Ok, you all go get some sleep. I will keep an eye on Adam and David." Jane suggested. "I'll let you all know when Adam Improves." 

They all agreed and went to their separate rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just want to write something that is spicy and fun :)


End file.
